(Happy) New Year
by Sasha Richester
Summary: Nos choix peuvent nous pousser à changer de vie pour rattraper celle que l'on voulait avoir. Pour Ziva, ce nouveau départ a été et est toujours bénéfique, mais il subsiste un manque. Quoi de mieux qu'un climat de fête et d'amour pour dire à ses proches que, malgré tout, on les aime ?


Re-re-re-re-bonsoir. Ce n'est que le quatrième postage que j'effectue ce soir. :P

J'ai fait un OS sur Bishop. J'ai pas pu, du coup, ne pas en faire un sur Ziva. La saison 11 m'avait légèrement refroidie niveau écriture, vis-à-vis de son départ, mais avec le temps j'ai appris à relativiser ça. :p

En voilà un petit sur le Nouvel An, Ziva, ses pensées, et un message.

Je me demandais ce qu'elle pouvait bien faire en Israël, seule. Cet OS reflète donc en tout point ce que je pense qu'elle vit « actuellement ». :)

* * *

Ziva esquissa un mouvement avant de finalement reposer sa main.

La bouffée d'air qu'elle expira sortit par légères saccades de ses poumons. La nervosité s'était emparée d'elle tout entière.

Depuis plusieurs mois déjà son organisme s'était accoutumé au calme, à l'absence de sensations fortes ou de montée de stress. Le sport continuait de faire partie intégrante de sa vie, mais se résumait au jogging, à la natation, sans prendre en compte les sports violents qu'elle avait l'habitude de pratiquer avant.

C'est toute sa façon de vivre qui s'était transformée depuis qu'elle était ici.

Elle pensait souvent, quand même. Elle pensait une bonne partie du temps. Mais comme ses pensées n'équivalaient à rien de vraiment concret, son cœur ne s'emballait pas, ses jambes ne devenaient pas cotonneuses, sa tête ne bourdonnait pas comme à présent.

La jeune femme laissa ses yeux chocolat glisser vers son immense porte-fenêtre, laissa le rayon de soleil chaleureux de midi venir caresser son visage.

La pointe de son stylo tapotait le bois de la table en continu.

Mais à chaque fois qu'elle esquissait ne serait-ce qu'un mot, le doute, la peur et l'appréhension s'emparaient d'elle en chœur.

Le calendrier qu'elle avait accroché au mur du salon de sa petite maison égrenait les jours sans paraître se soucier du temps qui passe. Mais Ziva voyait les jours succéder aux nuits, la température baisser, et ses réflexions n'étaient pas assez rapides pour lui permettre de prendre une décision définitive.

Le nouvel an se rapprochait, et avec lui, les interrogations de l'israélienne. Devait-elle ou non leur envoyer un message ?

Elle en avait envie. Elle se jugeait égoïste de ne pas l'avoir fait pour Noël. Bien que cette période ne la concernât pas vraiment, elle en avait passés tellement avec eux qu'elle s'était traitée d'idiote de ne pas au moins leur avoir envoyé un signe de vie.

Elle avait d'ailleurs passé cette soirée seule chez elle, cloîtrée dans ses souvenirs.

Sa nouvelle vie lui plaisait. Elle avait trouvé un métier sous une fausse identité qui n'avait pas éveillé les soupçons. Située au sud d'Israël, proche de la ville d'Haifa, la petite maison qu'elle avait achetée lui offrait un cocon rassurant. Elle se sentait bien. Calme.

Elle se ressourçait tranquillement, acceptant et relativisant tout ce qu'elle avait fait dans sa vie « d'avant ». Toutes ses actions passées, louables ou non, étaient désormais passées. Ziva se fixait maintenant sur l'avenir et sur la nouvelle personne qu'elle voulait devenir la Ziva que ne laisse pas derrière elle sang et remords.

Partir lui avait permit cela. Relativiser.

Mais sa famille lui manquait.

Un trou, laissé par toutes les morts autour d'elle, était toujours là au creux de sa poitrine. Elle ne pourrait jamais le combler et ne voulait pas le faire non plus. Les souvenirs, bons ou mauvais, restaient des moments qu'elle ne voulait oublier.

Le fait est qu'elle se trouvait là, face à sa table, cherchant que faire et comment.

Elle voulait leur envoyer un message. Mais quoi ? Leur raconter sa vie ?

Non. Elle n'était pas encore prête à mêler cette nouvelle vie et l'ancienne. Ancienne qu'elle cherchait à accepter complètement, à comprendre, à assumer, et surtout ancienne qu'elle cherchait à surpasser par ce qu'elle était en train de construire.

Les rassurer ? Leur dire que tout allait bien ?

Pas faux. Mais elle ne voulait pas non plus leur donner de faux espoirs en laissant sous entendre qu'elle serait de retour bientôt.

Et surtout, surtout, elle ne voulait pas qu'ils puissent la trouver où savoir où la joindre.

Depuis plusieurs jours déjà, Ziva réfléchissait donc à un moyen de leur faire parvenir un message à eux seuls, sachant pertinemment que le retour de Ziva David n'était pas quelque chose que beaucoup souhaitaient, mais sachant aussi que son ancienne équipe chercherait sûrement à rentrer à nouveau en contact avec elle.

Pas tous ses membres, certes. Mais laisser une indication sur sa localisation pourrait être perçu comme une incitation à la rechercher.

Elle-même avait eu déjà tellement de mal au début à ne pas essayer de les joindre ou savoir comment ils allaient : elle ne voulait pas réveiller en eux le désir de la retrouver.

Même si dire ça sonnait horriblement cruel.

Ziva prit sa tête entre ses mains.

Elle avait aussi réfléchi au comment.

Et avait trouvé depuis quelques temps déjà.

En fait, la seule chose qu'elle attendait, assise là à sa table, était de trouver le courage de le faire. Le courage de renouer contact, de montrer que changer de vie pour redevenir la Ziva qu'elle avait toujours voulu être ne voulait pas dire les oublier. En soi, ça avait l'air simple.

Mais repenser à eux, imaginer leur réaction, tout ce qui se mélangeait dans sa tête rendait les choses plus complexes.

La jeune femme se leva brutalement, énervée par son incapacité à prendre une décision.

Elle avait les moyens de le faire. Il fallait qu'elle se prenne en main pour en venir à bout.

Sans le vouloir, tandis qu'elle attrapait un sac pour y fourrer des vêtements, ses anciens réflexes ressurgirent, lui arrachant un léger sourire. Son cerveau s'était vidé et elle s'était mise à se concentrer sur ce qu'elle allait faire comme pour une mission, et presque aussitôt ses mouvements avaient retrouvé une allure robotique, très directe.

Elle se reprit donc, se mettant en tête qu'il s'agissait presque d'un voyage, et rajouta un peu de souplesse dans ses gestes.

La porte d'entrée claqua derrière elle.

Et la terre de son allée vola en poussière dans les airs tandis qu'elle démarrait en trombe.

ooo

Lorsque l'ancien marine attrapa son téléphone, posé sur son bureau, il mit quelques temps à comprendre que ce « bip » là était celui d'un SMS. Il mit quelques secondes de plus à l'ouvrir. Une à le lire. Et comprit immédiatement.

- McGee.

- Oui ? S'enquit ce dernier en relevant le nez de son clavier.

- Trouve-moi d'où vient le message que je viens de recevoir. Indiqua-t-il sans quitter son téléphone des yeux. DiNozzo, tu prends Abby, Ducky et Palmer et tu les amène ici dans la seconde.

Les deux agents obéirent immédiatement sans chercher à comprendre, tandis que Bishop levait son museau vers son nouveau patron, intriguée.

- Que se passe-t-il ? demanda-t-elle.

Gibbs hésita un instant, cherchant la réponse adéquate à lui donner.

- J'ai reçu un message d'une amie.

Cette réponse, qui pourtant passa par une oreille de Tim et ressortit par l'autre, fut immédiatement analysée et comprise par l'informaticien qui darda ses yeux écarquillés sur son mentor.

- Ziva ? Tenta-t-il d'une voix qui trahit l'once d'espoir qu'il venait d'avoir.

L'affirmation silencieuse de Gibbs lui confirma que c'était le cas, mais son visage vide de toute expression ne lui donna pas un seul indice.

Il se remit donc à pianoter furieusement sur son clavier, tentant d'aller le plus vite possible.

Abby arriva pratiquement dans la seconde qui suivit, propulsée par un élastique.

- Gibbs ? Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?! S'enquit-elle légèrement inquiète.

Le sourire que lui adressa l'agent la rassura sur le coup.

Ducky et Palmer arrivèrent aussi, talonnés par Tony. Les 6 membres du NCIS se réunirent autour de Gibbs, intrigués.

- C'est bon, s'exclama l'informaticien, j'ai-

- Attends, le coupa Gibbs. Affiche d'abord le message.

Tim s'exécuta, téléchargea la chose par divers procédés et l'afficha ensuite sur l'écran central, se levant à son tour pour se placer au milieu de ses amis. Bishop s'en était allée discrètement, ayant compris que la scène quasi familiale se déroulant là ne la regardait pas.

Le message apparut dès que l'informaticien cliqua sur son petit boitier.

_« J'ai beau être loin, soyez sûrs que jamais je n'ai été aussi proche de vous. _

_Je ne vous oublie pas. Prenez soin de vous._

_Joyeuse et belle année à tous._

_Zi. »_

Adressé à eux tous, l'identité de l'auteur ne faisait aucun doute dans leur rang. Mais tous y réagirent de différentes façons.

Une montée d'adrénaline mêlant joie et tristesse les prirent néanmoins tous à la gorge.

- Elle va bien. Traduisit Abby dans un soupir de bonheur, portant ses mains à sa bouche.

Les agents gardèrent encore leur regard fixé sur ces quelques mots, espérant en sortir un indice caché, tentant de lire entre les lignes.

Mais il s'agissait simplement d'un petit message gavé d'amour et de bonnes intentions.

Tim s'empara à nouveau de la petite télécommande et afficha les données géographiques que lui avait données Gibbs.

Ce dernier se rendit compte alors qu'il avait réagi par reflexe. Il savait que jamais Ziva n'aurait donné ainsi sa localisation sans le vouloir. Mais néanmoins, au fond de lui, un brin d'espoir lui soufflait qu'il y avait une petite chance que ce soit le cas.

Tony, lui, vit immédiatement quelles étaient les données affichées par McGee. Un lien glacial étreignit son palpitant quand lui aussi comprit qu'elle ne voulait pas encore qu'ils la trouvent, tout comme elle ne voulait pas les trouver en face-à-face. Un arrière goût de déception se fit ressentir, malgré sa joie de recevoir un message de la part de Ziva.

- C'est la position géographique de son ancienne maison de famille, à Tel-Aviv. Annonça-t-il, le regard toujours rivé sur les quelques nombres.

- Elle y est encore ? S'enquit Tim en essayant de cacher l'inquiétude dans sa voix face au comportement de son coéquipier et ami.

L'italien tourna légèrement la tête de gauche à droite. Il laissa filer quelques secondes, perdu dans ses pensées et dans la photo, prise sur Google Earth, de la petite maison vue des airs. Puis il réitéra son geste de négation plus fortement.

- Non. Appuya-t-il. Je ne sais pas où elle est.

Cela suffit aux autres. Gibbs darda son regard acier sur la photo puis le reporta sur son agent senior.

- Elle va bien, c'est l'essentiel. Affirma Ducky d'une voix posée où se faisait entendre une note de bonheur.

L'ex marine hocha la tête d'un air entendu, emprisonnant le regard de Tony dans le sien. Ce dernier lui rendit son sourire. Oui, il allait voir le bon côté des choses, promit-il dans cet échange silencieux.

C'est ce qu'il pensait encore lorsqu'il prit le chemin de son appartement.

Il avait toujours cette note positive à l'esprit lorsqu'il se servit un verre chez Abby, réunit avec sa famille pour fêter la nouvelle année.

Il s'approcha de la fenêtre pour jeter un coup d'œil au monde.

Un feu d'artifice, lointain, explosa en une gerbe rouge et crépita quelques instants dans les airs, éclairant l'horizon.

Le cœur serré, Tony observa ce témoignage et s'imagina qu'il venait de celle qui, plus tôt dans la soirée, leur avait fait parvenir un message.

Tellement loin. Intouchable, explosive, magnifique.

Mais rare et momentané.

* * *

Je VEUX votre opinion. Qu'en pensez-vous ? Franchement ?


End file.
